(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the flat panel displays which is most widely used in recent years and generally includes two display panels in which a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer therethrough and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
Two display panels which configure the LCD may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel and an opposing display panel. In the TFT array panel, a gate line which transmits a gate signal and a data line which transmits a data signal are formed to intersect each other and a TFT which is connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode which is connected to the TFT may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the TFT array panel.